


The Red Thread of Fate

by CryingRockConcert



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, josie is clueless af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingRockConcert/pseuds/CryingRockConcert
Summary: Josette Forbes is a gentle soul. She lives with her mom, Caroline Forbes in a small town called Mystic Falls. Josie is a helpless romantic deep down, who likes fairytales about soulmates. She hopes that one day, she’ll meet the one, who she can fall deeply, truly, madly in love with.Thanks to a run in with a wolf in the woods, a weird chain of events lead her to the Salvatore School for witches, werewolves, vampires and everything in between.She learns her whole life is a lie, she’s a witch and soulmates are real. She tries to balance her new life the best she can, while dealing with the fact that her life apparently has an expiration date and that she has a soulmate somewhere at the school who hasn’t shown their face yet.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. A wolf's eyes

January 28  
  
Josette Forbes was a gentle soul. She lived with her mother, Caroline Forbes in a small town called Mystic Falls. She attended high school there. She’s an only child, and she never met her father. She would sometimes ask her mother where he was, but she noticed how she tensed up everytime she mentioned him, so she let it be.  
  
Josie always liked taking long walks on the outskirts of town, enjoying her time spent in nature. She often went running too, she needed to keep herself in shape as Mystic Falls High’s cheerleading captain. Contradicting her position as headcheer, she wasn’t a bitchy bullygirl, who liked to give nerds a hard time and she certainly wasn’t a big fan of excessive gossip. She liked helping people, she was compassionate, a social butterfly, which is one of the reasons why she was chosen to be the captain of the cheerleaders in her sophomore year, after the last captain graduated.  
  
She was friends with all of her teammates, but her closest friend was Nia, a girl with dark features, who always kept her beautiful long hair in multiple small braids. Her other close friend was a girl from the soccer team, Dana. She usually kept her at an arms length though, knowing that Dana was only sucking up to her, because she was the captain. She didn’t mind it that much. The girl was a good company when she wasn’t being a complete bitch.  
  
Nia was her ultimate bestfriend, she told her about her worries, her secrets and vica-versa. They’ve been friends since freshman year, when they got elected into the cheerleading team and their friendship has been strong ever since.  
  
Josie has always been drawn to the forest near her house. She found the semidarkness of the pine trees very mysterious, but couldn’t explain why. She’s been there hundreds of times before and she found herself walking the familiar dirt road again. It was quiet, so she just enjoyed the mild air and the sounds of birds chirping. Spring was unusually early that year, which she found a little weird, considering it was only January, but she didn’t mind it at all.  
  
She was soon pulled out of her thoughts, as she saw something white from the corner of her eyes. She snapped her head in that direction, but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Then she heard the rustling of bushes and saw another flash of white in her peripheral vision, but again, she didn’t see anything apart from the trees. When the same thing happened a third time, she was convinced, she lost her mind. But then she saw something. A big white wolf, with greyish tints in its fur walked out from behind a tree. Her mind didn’t play games with her afterall.  
  
The wolf’s eyes were bright yellow, which Josie found unusual, but somehow intriguing, even alluring. She couldn’t move. Her heart was hammering in her chest and her feet felt like they were glued to the carpet of needles that covered the ground.  
  
She wasn’t scared though, so she didn’t understand why her heart was beating so fast. The wolf – despite its predatory looks and abnormally big size - exuded a friendly, oddly comforting aura. It just stared at her, not moving, body tense, like it was ready to run in the opposite direction.  
  
Unfortunately, a twig snapped under Josie’s feet, scraing the wolf out of it’s previous stupor. It had the look of a deer caught in headlights, then turned around and fled the scene.  
  
Later on, she was walking back home the same way she came, and Josie still couldn’t shake the wolf’s eyes from her mind. That was the only thing she could think about. It’s like it was imprinted into the deepest pits of her mind, haunting her. These thoughts left her skin erupting in goosebumps and made chills run up and down her back. It felt like she was staring into the soul of the wolf.  
  
***  
  
The next day Josie and Nia decided to isolate themselves from the rest of the cheerleaders. They ususally sit with them at lunch, but Josie wanted some alone time with Nia so she could tell her about the wolf she saw the day before.  
  
-Maybe it’s your soulmate – Nia teased while playfully pushing Josie’s shoulder.  
  
-Don’t be ridiculous, Nia. I mean seriously? A wolf as a soulmate? – Josie scoffed sarcastically.  
  
-Chill, Josie, I’m just messing around.  
  
Upon the mention of soulmates, she got lost in her thoughts. Nia knew how much of a hopeless romantic she was and that she was still hoping to meet her soulmate. She grew up on fairytales her mom told her. There was also one about her family. According to that story, Josie’s ancestors were witches or something, who were cursed.  
  
Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she felt a poke on her leg.  
  
-Hey Jo, you okay? – Nia leaned closer, trying to read her face.  
  
-Yeah, the myth just came to my mind, and I got lost in my thoughts – she shook her head, laughing it off.  
  
-It’s okay. Come on. Next period’s about to start – Nia stood up with her tray in her hand, slinging her backpack on her shoulders.  
  
Josie was somehow still stuck in her head, thinking about soulmates. It’s ridiculous, really. How would someone have a person meant specifically for them? Sure, it’s a beautiful romantic story, but that’s it.  
  
The sad truth is that no matter how much she wants to have a soulmate, it’s unfortunately never going to happen. These are all just stories people made up. Or at least that is what she tells herself.


	2. When powers awaken

February 9  
  
Eversince that day, Josie made it a point to go to the forest whenever she could to look for the wolf. She’d been doing that for the past month, going there for a walk every other day just before dawn if she didn’t have cheer practice.  
Every Saturday morning, just after sunrise, she would go for a run, hoping to run into the wolf. She liked that forest a lot. It was usually quiet, it smelled like nature and she would regularly meet other animals there, and there were also huge vineyards behind ther forest.  
  
It was one of those days again, when Josie went for a run in the forest. It was about an hour before sundown. By then she spent so much time searching for the wolf that she knew she should expect the animal to be in the woods every Thursday at dusk, and every Saturday morning. It was like the animal had a schedule, which was weird, right?  
  
She was running on that familiar path leading into the woods again, the quiet thump of her steps echoing in the quietnes. She stopped abruptly, noticing a familiar flash of white fur among the pine trees. The white wolf. Finally. Her efforts payed off.  
She started to walk slowly in its direction, but the wolf caught sight of her just as quickly. For a moment, the wolf looked like it was going to stay put, but then changed its mind and started to run deeper into the woods. „It’s weird” Josie thought. The wolf was running in the direction of the Salvatore Boarding School, a school for troubled rich kids – or at least that’s what she heard.  
  
She started running too, dodging tree branches and jumping over bushes. Her hair was surely tousled and her arms and legs had a few cuts too when she arrived at a clearing. The huge building was visible from where she was standing. She knew the boarding school didn’t have a fence at the back, the only border being the forest, but she didn’t think it was this close.  
  
What she didn’t understand though was where the wolf could’ve gone. She wasn’t too far off behind it, and if the wolf is on schoolgrounds, then… The boarding school surely didn’t keep wolves, did they? Weren’t they afraid of wild animals running around on campus?  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts rather quickly. It wasn’t the time to question a school’s security system. She also had to stop her chase there. She lost track of the wolf, and she enetered a property without an invitation.  
  
She turned on her heels and headed home. She decided she would come again next week to see if she could find the wolf again.  
  
\---  
  
There she was. Standing on the border of the forest a few days later. She was an hour late to her little schedule she grew accustomed to over the last 2 weeks. „Damn, why did Dana suggest that the whole team goes out for a meal after school…”- she tought as she headed towards her usual place (where she first met the wolf) and to her surprise, the wolf was already there, curled into a ball on the ground, sleeping. Upon hearing steps, its head snapped up and towards the source of the sound. Upon realizing it was just Josie – „Can wolves even do that?” - it calmed a little, eyeing the girl curiously, but didn’t make a move to leave.  
  
\- Hey, hi – she slowly, carefully lifted her hand, edging closer, trying to make herself appear smaller as to not scare the wolf.  
  
The beautiful creature cautiously sniffed her hand, and then circled Josie, sniffing her over. When it decided she wasn’t a threat, she nudged the girl with its snout, walked a few steps, then sat down, looking at Josie expectantly. Upon understanding, Josie followed after the furry animal. As they walked out of the forest onto a dirt road in the vineyard, the wolf started to run. Josie followed, a little panicked that the animal as slipping away again.  
  
\- Hey, why are you running? Wait! – she shouted, not really understanding the sudden change. And then realization hit her. Her fluffy companion was trying to initiate a running session with her.  
  
She immediately calmed, her frantic pace slowing a bit. They ran for the next thirty minutes, or more like jogged, because Josie wasn’t able to keep running too fast. At last, the jogging slowed to walking, and then came to a halt altogether.  
  
She sat down in the grass on the side of the road, the wolf once again curling into a ball next to her. They spent the next 15 minutes or so like that, Josie enjoying the last rays of the setting sun, and the wolf sleeping serenely, while the girl threaded her hands into its thick fur.  
  
She felt a warm and tingling sensation crawling up her arms, which should’ve been very weird, if only she noticed her hands glowing red, but she wasn’t really paying attention.  
  
It would’ve been a really nice, calm moment, if the wolf hadn’t jolted awake, sniffing the air and growling lowly. Josie’s hairs on her neck were standing just from the sound, but her heart jumped into her throat the moment she saw what got the animal so defensive in the snap of a finger.  
  
Another, big black wolf emerged from the woods, growling, and it looked like it was ready to pounce at Josie at any given moment. Before it could get to that, the white wolf jumped in front of the frightened girl, ready to defend her.  
  
A fight broke out between the wolves, scaring Josie even more. Her fear just got bigger, when the white wolf was simply dodged by the black one, which was ready to jump at her and rip her apart.  
  
Suddenly, there was shouting coming from somewhere near. She whipped her head towards the voice and - to her utmost surprise - there was a naked girl standing at the edge of the woods. A very naked girl. Josie sat there, dumbfounded, eyes raking over the girl’s body. She just couldn’t stop staring it’s like she was an angel, fallen from the skies, only there to save her. The auburn haired girl was about 5”2, had an athletic build, curves to die for, abs and milky white skin.  
  
Although Josie didn’t recognize the single word uttered from the girl’s mouth, it sounded like a command in… latin, maybe? She thought she recognized the sounding from history class. Her teacher was just obsessed with latin quotes.  
  
The following events broke her from her musings. Whatever the girl said made a fireball come out of her hands, flying straight towards the black wolf, knocking it over. It instantly got onto its feet, tails between his legs, scurrying away, dragging a puff of smoke behind himself, that smelled like burnt hair. Josie quickly got onto her feet too, taking off in a haste. She ran as fast as she could, mind blank. She arrived home safely. She was scared, horny - for god knows what reason - but she was safe. Her mom must’ve heard the gate’s door open, because she was already waiting for Josie in the hall when she opened the door.  
  
-Hey, honey, I made some… - Caroline trailed off and her happy smile quickly turned into a frown, when she noticed her daughter’s state - blueberry pie. What’s wrong?  
  
Josie wasn’t answering, she wasn’t even looking at her, lost in her own world. She looked to be in some kind of a trance.  
  
-Josie? Jo? - Caroline carefully waved her hand in front of her face - Sweetie, what’s wrong? – she asked, but her daughter didn’t even react to that, so she shook her shoulders to get a reaction out of her, to no avail.  
  
-JOSIE! – she finally shouted, startling the girl so much that she flinched, yelped and then an unknown force tipped the shoerack behind Caroline over, startling the both of them.  
  
-Okaaay – Caroline dragged out, her eyes bulging out of their sockets.  
  
-Mum, what’s happening to me? – she asked as she started sobbing, probably realising that she somehow was responsible for that.  
  
-Oh, baby, it’s okay – her mom started, reaching out and stepping closer, but Josie took a step back, shrieking at her.  
  
-No, don’t come closer!  
  
Josie’s command wouldn’t have stopped Caroline, but her daughter was looking behind her with a weird look, so she looked to see what got Josie so intrigued.  
  
As she turned around, she did a double take, just to make sure. But her eyes didn’t deceive her. Yup. The rug was on fire. She quickly ran to the bathroom to get water, dumping it on the rug. The fire incinarated a hole into it.  
  
Josie continued sobbing, still glued to her place, her arms hugging herself.  
  
-Shh, it’s okay sweetheart. Come, sit down in the living room, then you’ll tell me what happened. Okay?  
  
Josie nodded unsurely, letting her mom’s hand on her shoulder lead the way.  
  
-So what happened? – Caroline asked once she sat down next to Josie on the sofa, giving her a cup of tea.  
  
Josie gratefully took it, warming her cold, sweaty hands on the mug. Caroline’s gaze swept over her daughter, carefully assessing her. She had no visible marks on her, which was great.  
  
-I-I don’t know. Um, I went running, and please promise me you won’t freak out-  
  
-Why? What did you do? – the blonde asked quietly, already having a thousand worst case scenarios in her head.  
  
-Um, there was this big white wolf and I kind of…let it sniff me around? – she trailed off, sounding unsure, but her mom didn’t interject, so she took it as a sign to continue.  
  
-We ran together, then it fell asleep next to me. I actually don’t even know why it was so friendly…Anyway, the next thing I know is that there was this other wolf.  
  
-Hold on, how big were these wolves? – Caroline asked with furrowed brows, she looked like she feared what Josie was about to say next.  
  
-I don’t know, like twice the size of a normal one…? Why do you ask?  
  
-Haha, twice the size, you say? – she answered, laughing awkwardly, but then quickly schooled her expression into that of a concerned mother – so how did you get away then?  
  
Josie opened her mouth, then closed it again. She continued gaping like a fish for a few moments.  
  
-That’s the thing. I can’t remember – she stared into space.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t remember any of it. One moment, the white wolf was protecting her, then it was pushed aside and then blank. Nothing.  
  
-Awww, it’s okay. Come her sweetie - Caroline pulled Josie into a hug, her head resting on top of Josie’s - Temporary memory loss is okay after traumatic events. I’ll excuse you from school tomorrow, okay?  
  
-Thanks, mom.  
  
-Anytime, Jo. I love you – she placed a kiss on her head as she stood up to make a phone call.  
  
-I love you too.


	3. A jumbled mess of changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed more editing and rewriting than I initially thought it would. Whoopsie :D  
> P.S.: Song recommendation: Monsters by Ruelle (I listened to it while writing this chapter)

February 25  
  
Josie felt on edge all day. Not going to school wasn’t actually helping. She didn’t have a distraction. There were so many quiestions swirling in her mind.  
  
Why didn’t the white wolf attack her? Her mom also acted really cagey about the whole situation too. But most importantly: Why couldn’t she remember how she got away? It’s more than a temporary memory loss. It’s like the event is there in her mind and she can almost grasp it, but then it slips away.  
  
She wanted to pace around her room, except she couldn’t. Her right ankle hurt like hell and she didn’t even know why. There was an ugly purple bruise around it, which made it hard to even stand. Her mom gave her a pack of ice to put on it, which helped a little. She assumed she must’ve sprained it when the wolf attacked her and she didn’t notice it because of the adrenaline.  
  
At 2 PM sharp, Caroline announced that they should probably go, but was behaving misteriously about where they were going.  
  
They just turned onto a dirt road, when Josie started to get suspicious.  
  
-Mom, isn’t this the way to the Salvatore school?  
  
\- Yes, it is sweetie - Caroline replied with an expressionless face.  
  
Josie just frowned, but decided to not question her mum. Her confusion increased even more, when they arrived at the school gates, and they were let in only by her mum announcing ’It’s me, Dorian’ into the intercom.  
  
They parked the car close to the main entrance, but Caroline didn’t get out of the car. She sighed and then turned to her daughter.  
  
\- Jo, I want you to know the reason we are here.  
  
She looked nervous, which was odd. She started fiddling with her hands in her lap. Josie looked at her, sending her a confused stare, but didn’t say anything, waiting patiently for Caroline to gather herself.  
  
\- The wolf that attacked you yesterday… That wasn’t just a wolf. It was a student of this school. A werewolf.  
  
Josie opened he mouth to talk, but Caroline silenced her by holding her hand up.  
  
\- Just…Let me please tell you the whole story. And don’t be scared. I know this might come as a shock to you… but all the stories you’ve heard about the supernaturals are true. This school is full of vampires, werewolves and witches. Since you awakened your powers yesterday, you will have to transfer.  
  
Josie interrupted Caroline with furrowed brows, an upset expression on her face.  
  
\- But mum, I love going to Mystic Falls High! I have friends there and I’m headcheer!  
  
\- I know sweetie, but think about it. What if someone finds out about your powers? Or you accidentally have an emotional moment like yesterday and hurt somebody? – she reached over to Josie, squeezing her hand.  
  
Josie sunk back in her seat, contemplating what her mother said. She wasn’t particularly happy about having to transfer, but she was right. Now that she had superpowers, she can’t go back to Mystic Falls High School. She didn’t want to put others in danger. It would be hard to keep things secret from everyone, especially if she didn’t even know how to use her powers.  
  
\- You’re right. Fine.  
  
She started to unbuckle her seatbelt, ready to get out of the car, but her mum stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
  
\- Wait, I want you to know one more thing – she took a deep breath - I’m also a vampire.  
  
\- Okay – the brunette shrugged with an unfazed expression.  
  
\- Okay?! That’s it?  
  
\- Mom, it’s fine. I’m a little surprised, but I love you anyway. Just please don’t rip anyone’s head off infront of me.  
  
Caroline laughed at that, pleased that Josie took it so well.  
  
\- I won’t, I promise. I don’t even drink human blood that often and when I do, I drink it from a blood bag.  
  
\- Ewww, okay, spare me from the details – She scrunched up her face, as if she was disgusted, then she got out of the car and shut the door.  
  
\---  
  
They were standing in what looked like the common room. Josie’s eyes darted around, assessing the place. A man in an elegant suit came over to them. His short hair was neatly styled and he had a beard. He was probably the headmaster.  
  
-Hi, Caroline, long time no see.  
  
-Hi Ric.  
  
He turned to Josie, smiling warmly at her. She thought she looked very fatherly.  
  
-Hi, I’m Alaric Saltzman. I am the headmaster of this school. You must be Josie.  
  
Josie blushed a little, surprised at the fact that the headmaster knew her name.  
  
-Oh, yes, hi – she shook his hand.  
  
-So, I suppose you already know why you are here – he asked, sneaking a sideways glance at Caroline.  
  
-I think so. Mom just told me about it, and that I’d also have to transfer.  
  
-Okay, that’s good. Well, if my informations are correct, you were attacked by two wolves yesterday.  
  
-Yes, I was. I still can’t remember how I got away though.  
  
-Don’t worry about that. Yesterday’s events must’ve been shocking to you, so temporary memory loss is normal. We are still looking for the wolf who attacked you, but it’s actually quite hard to figure out who the culprit was, since there are about a dozen of black wolves in the pack. I hope that despite yesterday’s small unpleasantries, you’ll like it here Josie. I’m very sorry about you having to transfer, but it’s unavoidable now. With your powers awakened I mean… - Alaric looked like he was trying to gauge the girl’s reaction as to not trigger her.  
  
-No problem Mr. Saltzman, I understand.  
  
-It’s actually Dr. Saltzman – her corrected her.  
  
-Oh, sorry, I didn’t know.  
  
-It’s okay.  
  
She was looking around, still observing her surroundings. The school was actually pretty nice. The fireplace made it look inviting, warm and rather friendly, so she wasn’t too worried. Dr. Saltzman must’ve seen something behind her, because a look of recognition crossed his face.  
  
\- Hope, wait! Come here, please!  
  
Josie turned around. A girl - possibly her age – with auburn hair made her way over to them. She had a backpack on her back, and she was hugging books to her chest. But her most distinct feature was the striking pair of ocean blue eyes, boring into Josie’s and she felt a pang of familiarity in her chest. Had they met before? They probably haven’t. Josie would remember a girl this beautiful, with her auburn hair and blue eyes. The way she carried herself, she looked like royalty.  
  
Her train of thought stopped as the girl started talking. She nodded her head subtly, acknowledging them.  
  
-Dr. Saltzman. What’s up?  
  
-I would like to ask for a favor from you.  
  
He motioned to Josie with his hand. Hope turned to her with a blank face.  
  
-I’d like it if you gave Josie a tour. She’s a new student.  
  
Hope’s face scrucnhed up suddenly, which Josie found offending, because she thought it was directed at her, but then she noticed Hope rolling her left leg.  
  
Oh. She was probably in pain.  
  
-Is everything okay? – Dr. Saltzman asked in concern.  
  
-Yeah, my ankle just hurts a little – she winced.  
  
-Hope, I keep telling you, you shouldn’t wear heels all the time.  
  
-Thanks, Dr. Saltzman, but I’ll be fine – she rolled her eyes – Anyway, isn’t your daughter ususally the one who does these introductory tours though?  
  
-Yes, but she’s in Atlanta on a soccer game with the rest of the team. And you owe me.  
  
\- Fine, come with me - she sighed, motioning for Josie to follow.  
  
\- Thank you, Hope. Can you also please escort her back to my office when you’re finished?  
  
\- Sure – she answered not even looking back at him.  
  
They started walking in the direction Hope came from, which was apparently the ’North Hall’.  
  
-So, what did Dr. Saltzman mean by „You owe me”?  
  
-Sorry, but that’s none of your business – she kept her gaze ahead of them.  
  
-Oh, okay.  
  
Josie kept silent as they continued walking around the campus, (which was pretty big) occasionally stopping here and there. What Josie found weird is how students were looking at them. They had this fear mixed with pity and - for some of them – disgust in their eyes. Hope didn’t pay much attention to the stares. She looked like she was used to it. She didn’t talk much either, only when necessary.  
  
Josie just let the girl lead the way, sparing a glance at her beautiful features here and there, silently wondering why the auburn haired girl was so quiet and mysterious. She wasn’t going to lie, Hope’s remark had hit her in the chest, but she was right. It was probably none of her business. After walking around for 30 minutes, they arrived in front of a big wooden double door and Hope let herself in without knocking.  
  
\- Hope, I think I’ve told you many times before to knock before you enter – Alaric frowned as he was sitting at his desk. Caroline was standing next to him with crossed arms, they were clearly in the middle of discussing something.  
  
\- And in a surprising turn of events, I ignored your command – Hope remarked sarcastically, like she wasn’t even talking to the headmaster.  
  
She stopped just next to the door, crossing her now free arms. They made a beeline to Hope’s room on the tour so she could drop her books off.  
  
Josie just raised her eyebrow and took a seat on of the couches. Alaric stood up too, moving around is desk.  
  
\- Thank you for the tour, Hope. You’re free to go – the girl was out the door before he could finish his sentence - but don’t forget training! – he called after her.  
  
She was in the hallway by then, so she just waved her hand over her shoulder, closing the double door with magic and signalling she’d heard what he said all at once.  
  
\- So, Josie, how was the tour? – he turned his attention back to the girl as he sat down opposite to her.  
  
\- It was nice, this school is really big. Although I don’t think I’ll remember everything, so I might need some time adjusting – she smiled, resting her hands in her lap.  
  
Alaric glanced sideways at Caroline, a worried crease in his forehead a tell-tale sign that the small talk is over.  
  
-I’m glad to hear you liked it. So… I think it’s time you get to know your story. Now, I know this might be a lot to digest at once, but it’s better this way.  
  
-Okay… What is it? – her eyes bouncng between her mom and the headmaster.  
  
He hesitated a little, taking a deep breathe, before dropping the bomb.  
  
-You are my daughter. Now I want you to know that the reason you-  
  
He couldn’t finish his sentence, because there were hurried footsteps approaching and a blonde girl barged in. She was wearing the school’s yellow football jersey, her hair was in a ponytail, and she had a black line on both sides of her face, which resembled to what the commandos look like before a mission.  
  
-Dad, did you seriously let Hope ’emo’ Mikaelson give the new student a tour?  
  
-First of all, Elizabeth, I’m in the middle of a discussion as you can see and secondly, yes, Hope gave the tour, because she was available.  
  
-Wow, and you couldn’t wait ’till I arrived back? - she put her hands on her hip, trying to look intimadating.  
  
Josie tore her eyes away from the girl and gave Alaric a puzzled stare.  
  
\- Josie, meet Elizabeth, your twin – he motioned at the blonde in question, understanding Josie’s confusion.  
  
Lizzie only then noticed the girl sitting on the couch.  
  
\- You’re my sister? – she asked sceptically, her eyes sweeping Josie from head to toe.  
  
-Twin sister to be exact – Alaric pointed out.  
  
-And you didn’t think to tell me about it? For what? Like sixteen years? – she bit out as she realized the realness of the situation.  
  
-Elizabeth, sit, please - he motioned at the couch, while rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lizzie was giving him a hard time. Caroline just stayed still, quietly watching as the scene unfolded. The blonde teenage girl plopped down at the far end of the couch, sitting as far from Josie as she physically could. She was waiting for an explanation impatiently, her legs bouncing slightly.  
  
-So - as I was saying - Josie, the reason you couldn’t know about having a sister, supernaturals, everything, is because you two come from a cursed witch coven called the Gemini. You two had to be separated when you were young, so we could push back the curse, but as you can see, it didn’t work out.  
  
He paused for a moment, wringing his hand together in thought. He looked like he was going to say something more but then just cleared his throat, anxiously looking over at Caroline, then at his daughters.  
  
-That is basically all you need to know about it. Caroline and I are searching for a solution right now. I don’t want either of you to get caught up in this curse thing any more than this – he finalized.  
  
-Do you really think that’s enough, Dad? That we’d just accept a wishy-washy explanation to all this? – Lizzie asked defiantly. She obviously wasn’t taking her father’s secrecy too well.  
  
-Yes, Elizabeth – he answered firmly - You girls need to focus on school now, so the only thing I’m asking you is to go about your daily life and enjoy it. Is that clear?  
  
-Fine – Lizzie answered reluctantly. Her curiosity was piqued by this new piece of information about her past, but Alaric’s strict parent attitude put a damper on that too. Her eyes drifted to Caroline, raising a brow – You’re mommy dearest then, I presume?  
  
-Well, yes and no. I’m not your biological mother, but I was the one who gave you birth – Caroline smiled at the girls patiently, not letting her daughter’s bitchy attitude get to her and trying to not set off either of them. Lizzie continued looking at her for a few moments, then just stood up and left the room. So much for not getting triggered.  
  
-I guess I’ll leave too – Josie stood up hesitantly, ready to follow her twin, but she stopped in front of her mom, looking a little lost and worried.  
  
-I’m sorry about everything Josie, but don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine – she looked at her with sad eyes, not knowing what else she should say or do.  
  
-You’re still my mom to me – the brunette smiled, a little sad, pulling Caroline into a hug.  
  
-This school isn’t too different from the one you’ve been attending before – Alaric’s voice came from behind - I’m sure you’ll get used to it pretty quickly. Lizzie will show you everything, including your room, since you two will be sharing hers from now on – Alaric added, trying to reassure Josie.  
  
She just nodded, walking over to the door. As she stepped out of the office, she was surprised to find Lizzie with her ears glued to the door. Josie’s eyebrows shot up, looking at her twin with a ’really?’ expression.  
  
-What? Are you really not curious about what they are going to talk about? – she asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
\- I’m kind of tired and a little overwhelmed – Josie whispered back, supressing a yawn - and I don’t want to get caught snooping around, so I’ll get going. ’At least I can get a little privacy to sort things out.’  
  
\---  
  
Josie was wandering the halls, not knowing where to go. She forgot to ask Lizzie where her room was. Fortunately, she heard footsteps approaching from around the corner. The boy, who was going in the opposite direction of her, has clearly just taken a shower, as he only had a towel wrapped around his torso. She waved at him, smiling bashfully.  
  
-Hey, can you please help me out a little? – she started, a little unsure at first, but calming instantly as the boy gave her a friendly smile – I’m a new student here. Can you show me where Lizzie Saltzman’s room is?  
  
-Of course. I wouldn’t have thought that Lizzie would share a room with anyone, since she had her own room for all of her life. I’m Milton Greasley by the way, but everyone just calls me MG. Nice to meet you…?  
  
-Josie, I’m Josette For.. I mean Saltzman – Josie quickly recovered from her slip of tongue. She probably should start to use the name „Saltzman” since that’s her dad’s last name.  
  
\- You’re kidding right? You’re Saltzman too? What a coincidence… - the afro haired boy trailed off.  
  
-Umm, actually, I’m Lizzie’s sister. – Josie awkwardly responded – we’re twins.  
  
There was a pause in their conversation then. Josie could tell the boy was surprised, but then his smile became even wider, showing his perfect set of white teeth.  
  
\- Oh really? That’s cool. Come on, I’ll show you where to go.  
  
The room actually wasn’t far from where they were, they just had to turn left, and then there it was, at the end of the corridor, on the right side. Room 23. Josie thanked MG for his help, then shut the door behind herself.  
  
The room was really big, twice the size of her room back at home. Makes sense, since probably all the rooms were designed to have more than one student living in it. There was only one bed though, and she would also need a new wardrobe, and a chest of drawers for her stuff. She lay down on Lizzie’s bed (which she would probably get killed for when she finds out about it) and drifted off to sleep almost immediately. The afternoon’s events exhausted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be removing the Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman tag, so no one would get confused. I'm sorry for the Posies who already got roped into reading the first few chapters and then have to learn that they won't be getting their desired endgame.


End file.
